<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Alice by likeusyoumean</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27421162">Alice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeusyoumean/pseuds/likeusyoumean'>likeusyoumean</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wynonna Earp (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, One Shot, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:40:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27421162</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeusyoumean/pseuds/likeusyoumean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Waverly attempts to pull Doc and Wynonna out of their haze after giving Alice away</p><p>(Set at the beginning of season 2)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>WynDoc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Alice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Wynonna Earp, all rights go to the owners and creators.)</p><p>Wynonna stumbled into the house with another empty bottle, ignoring the concerned looks Nicole and Waverly gave her. "Who drank all the booze!" Wynonna shouts from the kitchen "You did." Waverly says sighing<br/>
<br/>
"Oops." Wynonna says laughing as she grabs her coat and heads to the door "Where are you going?" Waverly asks "To get more booze. Can't throw a party without any drinks!" Wynonna says "What party?" Nicole asks "Party of one." Wynonna says pointing to herself and laughing<br/>
<br/>
Before they could respond, Wynonna swipes the keys and heads to the car. "We can't like her drive like that." Nicole says "She won't. I switched her keys." Waverly says, Nicole smiles, following Waverly out the door<br/>
<br/>
"Oh, come on!" Wynonna says smacking the steering wheel "Get out of the car, Wynonna." Waverly said "Nope, can't do that. Places to be and all." Wynonna says "Don't make me play this card." Waverly whispers "What card?" Nicole asked<br/>
<br/>
"Get out of the car." Waverly repeats, Wynonna groans "Alright, fine! But I want the real keys back!" Wynonna shouts fumbling with the door handle<br/>
<br/>
Waverly walks to the car, helping her open the door. "I wasn't gonna show you this, but you've left me no choice." Waverly says taking out her phone "Aw, am I in trouble?" Wynonna says laughing as she pouts her bottom lip<br/>
<br/>
Waverly flips her phone around, showing Wynonna a photo of Alice. "Is that?" Wynonna asked "Yeah." Waverly whispers "You've had this the whole time?" Wynonna asked taking the phone, turning the photo on Waverly "No." Waverly says<br/>
<br/>
"How long?" Wynonna asked "A month." Waverly whispers, Wynonna scoffs and climbs out of the car "I told Gus how you were doing and she sent me this. She- we- thought it might help." Waverly says softly<br/>
<br/>
"You thought showing me a photo of my daughter would help me forget the fact that I gave her up?" Wynonna says "No, I thought, maybe it could help you remember why you did it." Waverly says, Wynonna's eyes begin to water<br/>
<br/>
"Look at her, Wynonna." Waverly says softly "No." Wynonna says sticking the phone out to her sister, shaking her head "She looks like Doc." Waverly says making Wynonna cry "Look at her. Look at your daughter." Waverly says<br/>
<br/>
Wynonna cries as she turns the phone back to herself. Alice was smiling as she sits on Gus's legs, her smile bright like Wynonna's, eyes like Doc and wearing blue.<br/>
<br/>
Wynonna buckles over at the sight of Alice. "I made print outs. One for you, and one for Doc." Waverly whispers joining Wynonna on the ground "She's so big." Wynonna whispers "I know." Waverly says pulling her in for a hug<br/>
<br/>
Wynonna pulls back, "Has Doc seen it?" She asks "No. Only you." Waverly says. Wynonna nods, standing from the ground "I'll do it." Wynonna whispers "You don't have to-" Waverly says "Yeah, I do." Wynonna nods<br/>
<br/>
"Call him, tell him we need to talk. He won't answer if it's me." Wynonna says "I'm on it." Nicole says pulling out her phone. Waverly and Wynonna lean against the truck "He'll never forgive me. For sending her away. Hell, I don't forgive myself." Wynonna says<br/>
<br/>
"Doc will forgive you, it might just take some time." Waverly says "Doc's mortal. Neither of us have that kind of time." Wynonna says sighing "He's on his way." Nicole says hanging up the phone<br/>
<br/>
"You'll get through it." Waverly says putting a comforting hand on Wynonna's back "Maybe. Maybe not." Wynonna sighs<br/>
<br/>
It didn't take long until Doc was barreling onto the homestead, guns in hand as he raced out of the car. "What happened? Where's the fight? Is it revenants?" Doc asks spinning around "No, Doc, it's not revenants." Waverly says smiling<br/>
<br/>
"Oh. Well, what in tarenation is going on?" Doc asks putting his guns back in the holsters "Wynonna has something to show you." Waverly says "That's why I'm here? Because you wanna talk?" Doc asks "Told you." Wynonna whispers<br/>
<br/>
"No, you two are going to talk this out. And we will give you some space." Waverly says taking Nicole's hand, leading her back into the house</p><p>"You wanna do it here, or go to the barn?" Wynonna asked "You've asked me that before, and we both know how that turned out." Doc says "Oh good, memories." Wynonna says heading to the barn. Doc sighs and follows her<br/>
<br/>
"Do you think it will work? Making them talk?" Nicole asked peaking through the curtains with Waverly "If it doesn't, I'm locking them in that barn until they sort this out." Waverly says<br/>
<br/>
"Wynonna, I don't have time for whatever this is. I've got customers at the bar waitin' for me." Doc says "Just shut up for a second and look at this. Okay?" Wynonna says. Doc sighs and shrugged his shoulders.<br/>
<br/>
Wynona clenched her jaw as she pulls the photo from her pocket, handing it to Doc. He looks to her then the photo. "Alice." Doc says sadly, Wynonna nods, tears in her eyes<br/>
<br/>
"She looks like you." Wynonna says "She has your smile." Doc says crying "Why'd you do it, Wynonna? Why'd you give our daughter away?" Doc asked "You know why." Wynonna whispers<br/>
<br/>
"We could have protected her." Doc says wiping his face "No, we couldn't. We can barely protect ourselves." Wynonna cried "With Peacemaker, my guns- our skills- we could have kept her safe." Doc says "She's the Earp heir, Doc. They wouldn't have stopped coming for her." Wynonna says<br/>
<br/>
"You don't know that." Doc says shaking his head "Yeah, I do. And so do you." Wynonna says crying "The only chance we have at making sure she stays safe, is if we kill all the revenants. We break the curse so she doesn't have to." Wynonna says<br/>
<br/>
"She's our daughter." Doc says crying "I know." Wynonna whispers "She's our daughter." Doc whispers. Wynonna pulls him in for a hug. "I know, Doc. I miss her too." Wynonna says</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>